Spiritfall's Shadow
by PheonixRune
Summary: Paws of Light and Paws of Dark; Can keep the Clans from falling apart; If they are broken and led astray; The five Clans will fall on that day. Rated T mostly because Murder Cats and the fact that I suck at writing these things.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: I am aware that I'm not allowed to put just alliances and nothing else, so there's a bit of story at the end. Be aware that this story is going to be darker and a bit more mature that my other story, Rise of Ravenstar, which I finally developed the guts to say I'm stopping that story to work full time on this one. This story isn't a rewrite, and it doesn't need to stay aligned with the original plot like RoR. Criticism is welcome, but _please_ keep it clean. (Please?) This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the other chapters I have planned.**

**Alright. Here is alliances and story.**

Alliances:

**SpringClan**

Leader: Fernstar - Light gray tabby she-cat with a white front right paw. Emerald green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stagspots - Brown tom with lighter patches on his chest in the vague shape of antlers. Blind in left eye. Other eye is amber. (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Deputy: Doesnout - Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and silver eyes.

Warriors:

Gingersplash - Ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Apprentice - Cloverpaw)

Crowscar - Black tom with amber-yellow eyes. Long scars arching over shoulder blades and across his back.

Daisypond - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with lavender eyes. (Apprentice - Squirrelpaw)

Eagleflight - Brown tom with gray splotches and yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Birdpaw - Medicine cat apprentice. Black and white she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Squirrelpaw - Dark ginger tom with sea-green eyes.

Kits:

Grasskit - Dark brown she-cat with grass green eyes.

Leafkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Forestheart - Dark brown she-cat with leafy green eyes. Mother of Grasskit and Leafkit

Treeclaw - Ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Expecting kits.

Elders:

Pidgeonspeck - Blue-gray tom covered in scars. Missing his back right leg and tail. Amber eyes.

**JungleClan**

Leader: Applestar - Ginger tom with green eyes. Long scar parting fur across chest.

Medicine Cat: Lizardnose - Speckled ginger tom with one blue eye one green eye.

Deputy: Nightsoar - Black tabby she-cat with gray ears and tail. Blue-green eyes.

Warriors:

Tigercreek - Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Adderpaw)

Apprentices:

Adderpaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber-yellow eyes.

Kits:

Oakkit - Brown tabby tom with light brown splotches and leafy green eyes.

Branchkit - Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Spiderkit - Black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Beeglow - Black tabby she-cat with pale ginger stripes. Yellow eyes. Mother of Spiderkit

Elders:

Waspriver - Pale ginger tabby she cat with black splotches, blind in both eyes.

**LavaClan**

Leader: Flamestar - Dark ginger tom with light brown paws. Mysterious accident left him with red eyes.

Medicine Cat: Rockyclaw - Dark-gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Deputy: Ashclaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Sootheart - Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Lightningpaw)

Cloudfoot - White tom with a black paw and yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Lightningpaw - Ginger tom with bright yellow eyes.

Kits:

Smokekit - Gray she-cat with a light gray underbelly. Light yellow eyes.

Blazekit - Dark ginger tom with red eyes.

Queens:

Smokeyflame - Gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother of Smokekit and Blazekit.

Elders:

**CavernClan**

Leader: Blackstar - Black tabby tom with purple eyes.

Medicine Cat: Grayfang - Gray she-cat with amber eyes and a fierce streak.

Deputy: Gullyclaw - White tabby tom with fur that darkens the further down his body you get. (White at tip of nose, black at tip of tail) Amber eyes

Warriors:

Slateclaw - Stormy gray tom with amber eyes.

Boulderblaze - Blue-gray she-cat with fiery orange eyes. (Apprentice - Rubblepaw)

Apprentices:

Rubblepaw - Gray-black tom with amber eyes

Kits:

Jaggedkit - Small black and gray tom with light hazel eyes.

Flintkit- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Ebonyglow - Dark brown-gray she-cat with light amber eyes. Mother of Flintkit and Jaggedkit.

Chippedheart - Black she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits.

Elders:

Dustwatcher - Dusty brown tom with purple eyes

Grayspirit - Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Slightly hard of hearing.

Goldenspirit - Dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

**LakeClan**

Leader: Shellstar - Blue-gray tom with light grey spots and maroon eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkbrook - Black she-cat with dark blue-gray eyes.

Deputy: Otterleap - Brown tabby tom with light brown underbelly and dark brown eyes.

Warriors:

Pikeleap - Gray spotted tom with yellow eyes and a torn left ear.

Slatefish - Slate gray she-cat with a missing left eye and dark brown right eye.

Streamrunner- Blue-gray tom with red-orange eyes

Apprentices:

Rapidpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with grey eyes (Mentor: Otterleap)

Kits:

Riverkit - Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Lakekit. Orphan

Lakekit - Light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Riverkit. Ophan

Queens:

Elders:

**Outsiders**

Stone - Gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Sorrel - Calico she cat with yellow eyes.

Tarasios - Black tom with purple eyes.

Lazarus - Dark ginger tom with purple eyes

Cinder - Gray-black she cat with glowing amber-orange eyes.

Arianna - Calico kittypet with blue eyes.

Blizzard - Black and white tom with blue eyes. Brother of Arianna.

Red - Black tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

Alexander - Light brown kittypet with green eyes.

_**Prophecy of Spirits**_

_Paws of Light and Paws of Dark_

_Can keep the Clans from falling apart_

_If they are broken and led astray_

_The five Clans will fall on that day_

A ginger tom slumped to the ground, eyes closing. It wasn't often that a StarClan cat received a prophecy from beyond, but this was one of those times. When the tom finally awoke, he was met with the expectant gazes of many StarClan cats. A small black-and-gray she cat sitting by the water turned her gaze away from the pond she had been watching intently. "Does anyone have any ideas as to what this prophecy means?" Her voice was quiet, but authoritative, and caught the attention of many. As cats all around lapsed into thought, a small voice called out.

"Maybe paws of light and dark mean-" The cat was cut off as his mother grabbed him by the scruff, murmured an apology, and ran off.


	2. Paws of Light and Paws of Dark

In the dark caves that CavernClan called their home, a shrill wail pierced the air. A black and white tom raced across the main cavern and into a smaller cave. He skidded to a stop in the entrance and called out fearfully. "Grayfang, Chippedclaw's kits are coming!" As if she had been waiting for his call, Grayfang's face appeared around a corner, a bundle of leaves in her mouth. She dropped them at his paws. "Carry these for me." Her voice was gruff and strict like usual, but she moved with more urgency than she had last time there was a queen giving birth.

She padded swiftly across the cavern, muttering under her breath while the tom padded obediently after her. Ebonyglow had already woken and had taken her two kits out of the nursery, and they were crouched outside the nursery, the kit's eyes wide. Inside the nursery, Chippedclaw was convulsing on the ground, biting hard into a nearby the next convulsion, she bit down so hard that the stalagmite cracked slightly. The tom dropped the bundle of herbs and Grayfang shoved him out of the cave. "Hey!" He protested, but it was no use. Ebonyglow kept him from re-entering the cave until Grayfang poked her head out, eyes solom. The tom feared the worst. "You can meet them now, Gullyclaw." Grayfang withdrew back into the cave, thinking hard. As Gullyclaw padded into the nursery, Chippedclaw looked at him with a weak smile.

There were three kits curled up by her belly. The third and tiniest kit, however, reminded Gullyclaw of the place he'd been trying to forget since his apprenticeship. The Dark Forest…

He shook his head, ridding it of those thoughts. He had kits! "What are we going to call them?" He nuzzled Chippedclaw's cheek. Pointing her tail at the first kit, a sturdy-looking black tom, she thought for a moment, and then softly murmured "How does Shadekit sound?"

Gullyclaw chuckled quietly. "Strong name for a strong tom." He turned his head to point out the tiny kit. "I'll name her. You can name her sister." Chippedclaw smiled, but her eyes flashed with thinly veiled malice and condescension. She pointed at the second kit. "Amberkit." Gullyclaw nodded sat down to think, his tail twitching in thought. After a few moments, his face brightened. "I'll call her Spiritkit." He gently nuzzled the tiny kit, and felt her tail slap him in the face.

Gullyclaw heard Ebonyglow laugh, and turned around to see her standing in the nursery entrance with Jaggedkit and Flintkit. "Looks like we have a fighter!" She laughed. Flintkit elbowed Jaggedkit out of her way, and headbutted her mother. "Can they play with us tomorrow?" Ebonyglow laughed again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry little one, but they'll be too small to play for a few weeks." Flintkit sighed and plopped down in their nest. "But it's boring to only get to play with Jaggedkit," she whined. "I know how to beat him, and it's too easy." Jaggedkit's eyes widened in shock. "Hey, no fair," He glared at her. "I have to go easy on you because you're so bad at playing!" Flintkit hissed and sprang at him, and the two kits turned into a raging ball of fur and paws. Ebonyglow bundled them out into the main cavern and chatsied them. It was at that moment that Grayfang reappeared and dropped a smaller bundle in front of Chippedclaw. "Eat these. It'll make your milk come." Chippedclaw lapped up the leaves with noticeable distaste. "Bleh," she made a face through the mouthful of leaves. "Do you have anything that tastes good?"

"Yes," said Grayfang dryly. "I just give it to everyone except you." Gullyclaw's tail twitched in amusment. "Then my bar for what tastes good must be very low." Grayfang laughed. "Hush, you. You're going to discredit my 'incredible' herb skills."With a laugh, Gullyclaw padded out and towards the leader's cave. Once he rounded the stalagmites, he saw Blackstar waiting, eyes anxious. "Is Chippedclaw okay? How many kits?" Blackstar smothered him in questions. Gullyclaw chuckled slightly. He hadn't been this worried when his sister had kits. In fact, he had been worried for Grayfang. Even the medicine cat feared Ebonyglow's short temper. Blackstar hurried out to check on his sister. Mews of congratulations rang throughout the camp, and Gullyclaw smiled grimly. Blackstar leaped onto the Bigrock in the front of the cave.

"Chippedclaw's kits have been born safe and sound," he meowed. "Their names are Shadekit, Amberkit, and Spiritkit." With that he turned and leaped off the rock. Cats crowded around Gullyclaw, showering him in compliments.

Except for Grayspirit, who padded forward after everyone else had walked out of earshot, ears pinned back. "Don't think I forgot what happened when you were an apprentice." She spat. "Don't think you deserve to be deputy, much less still alive. And don't think anything you've done has made up for it. I'm betting one of your kits will grow up to be a monster, just. Like. You." With that, she whirled around and stalked back to the elders den, tail held high. Gullyclaw just stood there, the implications of her words sinking in along with the all the hurt and anguish he had pushed to the back of his mind. When the feeling came back into his paws, he simply padded back into his den next to the leader's and lay down, closing his eyes.

* * *

In SpringClan's Camp

The whole camp was tense and quiet while Treeclaw gave birth to her kits. After a while, Stagspots came out and nodded. The Clan let out a collective breath. Forestheart began herding her yawning kits back to the nursery, but she was stopped by Birdpaw, who held her back while Fernstar went to meet the kits. As Fernstar entered the nursery, Stagspots left, eyes clouded as he passed Birdpaw and Forestheart. "The prophecy… paws of light…" Inside, there were two kits curled by Treeclaw's belly. A light gray tabby and a small brown tom. Fernstar nuzzled the kits, eyes shining. "You name one I name one?" She asked. "Sure," Treeclaw nodded, eyes clouding with thought; after a moment, they cleared, and she gazed at the small tabby. "Cloudkit…" Fernstar flicked her tail over the second tom, licking him softly. "I'll call him… Oakkit. My big strong warrior." The small family curled up in the nursery as Forestheart bustled about, occasionally snorting in disgust. Her kits lay in a nest in the corner, watching with wide eyes as their mother ran around, moving a bit of moss here, a nest moved a few inches into the corner here, a bit of fluff tucked into a nest there, a few twigs and leaves moved back into the wall here.

"Treeclaw, can they play now?" The Grasskit and Leafkit looked at each other, eyes lighting up at the prospect of playing with the new kits. Treeclaw laughed and was about to answer when Forestheart cut her off. "No, they're too young to play with you rowdy kits. Go play outside so I can clean your nest." The kits grumbled and whined, but complied with their mother's wishes, clambered out of the nursery and set up a game off mossball. "You don't have to be so hard on them, Forestheart," Treeclaw's gaze was hard as she glared at Forestheart, but softened as she looked back down at her kits. "You need to love them and cherish them more than you strictly order them about and punish them." Forestheart snorted in disbelief and resumed her cleaning of the nursery. After a moment, Fernstar left to go announce their kits to the Clan. When she did, Forestheart turned around angrily. "If you aren't tough enough on them," She hissed, stepping closer, "They will never learn to be strong, disciplined warriors. Not only that but they will be disgraceful troublemakers."

She turned to leave, believing her point made. Before she left, she mewed loud just loud enough for Treeclaw to hear her. "You are a prime example of what I mean. Father was right about you." With that she hopped out of the nursery, turning to where her kits were playing and critiquing their movements. At that moment, Fernstar's call ran throughout the glade that made SpringClan's camp. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Talltree!"

Forestheart shoved her kits back into the nursery, hissing quietly at them. "Case in point," muttered Treeclaw, rolling her eyes. "Everyone, I have good news." The sunhigh patrol had just come back and were now settling down in front of her. "Treeclaw has given birth to two strong, healthy toms, named Cloudkit and Oakkit." Her announcement was met by loud cheers, but the one or two boos in the crowd did not go unnoticed. "Whoever is booing, I don't understand your problem with me, my mate and my kits, but to make this short and simple: you're acting like a piece of mousedung for no reason." With that, she turned and leaped off the rock, her twitching tail being the only betrayal off her anger. Doesnout was waiting for her on the ground, eyes shining with sympathy. "I know who was booing would you-"

"No." Fernstar turned her head away from Doesnout, ears lowered. "I don't want to punish innocent cats because of what they think."

In StarClan

Springstar, Cavernstar, Junglestar, Lavastar and Lakestar had called a private meeting behind a waterfall. Lavastar turned to Springstar, "Why have you called us here, Springstar?" He said it in a condescending, business like manner. Springstar rolled her eyes and sighed. "The prophecy. I believe I understand what the prophecy means." She sat down and tucked her paws under her. The other leaders followed as she spoke the prophecy again.

Paws of Light and Paws of Dark

Can keep the Clans from falling apart

If they are broken and led astray

The five Clans will fall on that day

She opened her eyes and glanced at each leader. "The paws of Light and Dark were born today. One of them, who I believe to be the paws of light, was born in my Clan earlier. Cavernstar believes that the paws of Dark was born in his Clan." Cavernstar nodded at this and continued where she had left off. "I tried to enter her dreams, but it didn't work." He looked towards the other leaders, Lavastar especially. This didn't go unnoticed by Lavastar who hissed in annoyance. "Let me guess," he hissed. "You want me to try and go into her dreams because StarClan cats cannot enter her dreams and Dark Forest cats can." Springstar and Cavernstar flinched at the leader's sharp words.

"Yes."

* * *

**Dark enough for you yet? This is a bit of a filler chapter because I wrote their births and then realized the chapter was only like 800 words long because I had nothing else planned for this chapter. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Also, I have something _special_ planned every five chapters. *Cue evil laughter***

**And now to answer some reviews!**

**DappledleafTheBootiful- I'm glad you like it!**

**delecttric- I noticed that after I posted it. T-T But thank you for pointing that out.**

**Also, thank you to Tristanwaltz1 for following this story!**

**Also, if you can guess who I based a few characters off of, you get a cookie!**

_**Be sure to like, comment and subscribe to my channel for -**_** Wait. Wrong outro. Crud. Sorry!****  
**

**Be sure to rate and review! **

**Bye!**


	3. Storytime

**And I'm back with a bang. Happy New Year to those celebrating it!**

**Thanks to Lynn03 and xXThunderXx for following and favoriting this story! This is still shorter than I wanted it, but for the earilier chapters I didn't really have that much planned so... yeah. I'm not good at stretching things out. Uhm... the whole "Figure out who is a reference character/reference moment" thing is still up. So... read on?**

* * *

The darkness was getting brighter, fading away as Spiritkit's eyes slowly cracked open. A tiny nose nudged her. She recognized the scent as her brother, Shadekit, who had opened his eyes a while before. "C'mon, get up, Spiritkit." He was trying -and failing miserably - to get her out of the nest. At that moment, Chippedclaw swept her tail around, knocking Shadekit and Spiritkit out of the nest. "Be quiet, you two," she hissed. "Amberkit is trying to sleep!" Amberkit was still curled up next to Chippedclaw, deeply asleep. Shadekit sighed, turning to look his mother in the eyes. "We're going to go play then. Outside." He emphasized the word outside. He flicked his tail, signaling to Spiritkit to follow him. Once they got to the exit, Chippedclaw hissed again. "You two are not going outside until Amberkit wakes up."

"But-" Chippedclaw cut him off and signaled at them furiously. "Get your butts back into this nest this instant." Her hiss had been growing steadily louder and had woken Amberkit, who yawned widely, and awoke. "Moo-m! Make the noise go away."

"See," Chippedclaw hissed at them, voice almost quiet again. "You two woke up Amberkit! Have you no shame?" Shadekit stood taller. "Nope. No shame here. You feeling any shame, Spiritkit?" Spiritkit hesitated for a moment, then responded cheekily. "Nah. Haven't felt any shame here. All I feel is the need to go outside."

Amberkit whined again, "Shut up!"

At this point, Jaggedkit and Flintkit come in with their mother. Flintkit takes one look at the two of them and zooms up to them, eyes shining hopefully. Jaggedkit comes in behind her, dragging a battered mossball, his back turned. Ebonyglow entered after her two kits, dragging a bundle of moss. When she saw Spiritkit and Shadekit standing awkwardly in the middle of the nursery, Flintkit peppering them with questions, she smiled softly. Hopefully Flintkit would let them get an answer in sometime soon.

"Can you play yet? Have you decided on your warrior name yet? Are you going to be a medicine cat? Are you going to be a leader? Wanna play mossball with me and my brother? Oh wait no, maybe we should play- no…" She trailed off muttering to smiled, although it was forced. "Maybe you should take them around the camp and introduce them to their father. Or, even better, take them to the elders for a story?" She turned her gaze back onto Amberkit. "They will not be playing games until Amberkit decides she wants to play."

Flintkit deflated a bit, but Jaggedkit dropped his ball of moss and puffed out his chest. "I'll do it ma'am!" Flintkit sighed and nudged him. "You don't need to call her ma'am." Jaggedkit didn't move. Chippedclaw nodded, her cold, calculating eyes looking him up and down. "Yes please, Jaggedkit. And just so you know," she pushed his rear paws into a straighter alignment with his front paws. "You're improving." When Jaggedkit still didn't move, she nodded as if remembering something. "Oh, that's right. At ease. Jaggedkit, you may go."

At this comment, Jaggedkit turned around. First, he nudged his mossball into a corner where it wouldn't be in anyone's way. He signaled at Spiritkit and Shadekit to follow him out of the nursery entrance. Flintkit followed behind them, tail dragging in the dust. The camp was larger than they could have ever imagined. Jaggedkit led them in a large circle around the camp parameters. At the first cave on the right, Jaggedkit stopped. "This is the apprentice's den. We will my sister and I will be apprenticed and move in here in about three moons." They went on around the cave, Jaggedkit giving tidbits of information about each area. About three quarters of the way around the cave, they reached the medicine den, the deputies' den, and the leaders' den. Jaggedkit stopped them with and important wave of his tail. "Here is the medicine cat's den. Our Clan's medicine den is very large and can house up to fifteen cats at a time in a separate quarantine zone. Medicine cats of CavernClan also have a special area that keeps their herbs fresh for a long time in storage." He padded forwards to the next cave and rapped an area next to the entrance with his tail.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

A soft reply came echoing out of the entrance. "The deputy, Gullyclaw, has given us permission to enter his den." He dipped his head to Flintkit, Shadekit and Spiritkit, and allowed them to pass through the entrance. He entered the cave after them and took up his role as leader again. Inside the small cave was a tom with white fur. He had assumed a position of attention, but it could be seen that he was a bit drowsy. "Ah. Thank you for bringing me my kits. Jaggedkit, at ease." At this, Jaggedkit's shoulders slumped with relief. He turned to look at Gullyclaw. "How do you keep this up all the time?" His imploring eyes made Gullyclaw burst out laughing. "Moons and moons of practice. And also many nights falling asleep terribly sore." Jaggedkit let out a whimper. "Oh, it's alright Jaggedkit. I started training later than you did. WIth any luck, by the time you're apprenticed, the stuff you do now won't even bother you."

Gullyclaw's eyes traveled over his kits lovingly. "Where is Amberkit?"

"She didn't want to get out of Chippedclaw's nest."

Gullyclaw's voice was cold. "Oh."

Spiritkit stepped back a little. "D-do you want me to go get her?" Gullyclaw shook his head. "No, my little spirit." He stood up and stretched, jaws widening and showing off his teeth. "How about I give you two a little lesson and then we'll go see the elders?" His voice hardened momentarily. "If Amberkit wants to see this she'll have to get out of her nest." He muttered. Shadekit missed this and nodded empathetically. "Yes!"

He padded out into the main cavern and turned around. "Alright then. Flintkit, Jaggedkit, you too. Line up in front of me." They did so, and he dropped into a crouch. "Imitate me." They all dropped down and tried to copy him. Once they were in a suitable position, he got up from the crouch and walked around them. "Flintkit, straighten out your tail. Jaggedkit, you're a little heavy on your right side. Spiritkit, try lowering yourself a little more and flatten out your tail a bit." He got to Shadekit, and paused. When he spoke again, his sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter. "Shadekit, stop moving and be quiet. Please." Shadekit was wagging his tail like crazy and panting like a dog. Shadekit complied, but turned, staying in the same position. He narrowed his eyes and leaped. He landed on Flintkit who squeaked. Spiritkit and Jaggedkit glanced at each other before joining the fray. Gullyclaw eventually gave up and sat down, smirking.

Grayspirit came up behind Gullyclaw and interrupted the play-fight. "Break it up now, break it up!" She pushed the kits apart and they stood on either side of her. She ignored the for a moment and turned to Gullyclaw. "Pitting the kit's against one another, eh?" She ignored his feeble protests and looked at the kits. "Who wants to hear a story?"

She smiled, met by a chorus of "Me!"s. She turned, and with a flick of her tail, led the four kits into the elder's den. There were two other cats in there already, a dusty brown tom, and a ginger tabby she-cat. Jaggedkit's eyes lit up and he raced over to the tom. "Dustwatcher, are you awake?" Dustwatcher's eyes opened, and he grumbled "Only if you're at attention." At this, Jaggedkit snapped into a rigid pose. "Dustwatcher, sir. Is there anything you need?"

Dustwatcher laughed, a creaky, wheezing laugh. "No, Jaggedkit. Go sit with your sister and listen to a story. At ease." Jaggedkit nodded and ran back over to Grayspirit. She was settling down in a nest next to Goldenspirit, her sister. "I'm going to tell you a story of a young cat, her name was Shadowdream. She was always a very quiet kit, and an even quieter apprentice. She was diligent and hardworking warrior, and there were whispers of her being on the path to leadership. It was rumored that she had the power to walk in the dreams of other cats, which lead to her warrior name. However, she turned to evil, and began stalking cats in their dreams, killing off her clanmates one by one. She caused her brother, Darkstalker, to run off and become a kittypet. She was only discovered as the cause of death after she took what she thought would be the last life of her leader, Pyritestar. She was outed from the Clan in disgrace, but still kept killing for many moons afterwards. Eventually, a party of warriors was sent to kill were successful, and for a time it seemed like she was gone for good. Pyritestar died in battle, and her deputy, Agatefoot, rose to power." She turned to Shadekit and Spiritkit. "She was also your great-great-great-great-great-too-many-greats-to-count grandmother." She poked Shadekit for each "Great," and he squeaked with laughter.

"Agatefoot's family had had a history of being Dark Forest followers, and Agatestar's son, Bronzewing, admitted that he had gone to the Dark Forest as an apprentice, and he had seen her. The next morning, he was discovered dead in his nest. It has been many generations, and no one has been killed. We are in hope that she has finally given up on tormenting our Clan."

Goldenspirit had woken up from her nap in the middle of the story. "Giving the new kits a scary story are you?" She snorted. "Sounds like you."

Spiritkit hopped up to Grayspirit. "What's the Dark Forest?" Grayspirit's ears lowered and she muttered something, but then she carried on speaking like nothing had happened, so Spiritkit wasn't sure if she had seen anything. "The Dark Forest is a place where cats who have done evil things and betrayed the warrior code go. There are many stories I could tell you about cats who have gone there, but I think we have had enough scary stories for one day." She paused for a moment, thinking. "How about I tell you about the legendary leader Firestar?"

Even Jaggedkit and Flintkit looked interested at this. "How legendary, ma'am?" Asked Jaggedkit, eyes shining. "Listen and you'll find out," Grayspirit snapped.

"It was said that he was a young tom who was born a kittypet. He joined one of the Clans of Legend, ThunderClan. He became deputy, and then leader at an age where most warriors would still be fighting over she-cats. He destroyed the evil Tigerstar, and returned peace to the forest. He restored the fifth Clan, SkyClan, to its proper place amongst its brethren Clans. He led all four Clans to their new home when their old one was destroyed. He eventually died defending what he loved best of all: His Clan. He went blow for blow with the evil Tigerstar's ghost, and with his final breath, destroyed him, once and for all. He took his rightful place in StarClan amongst all the other legendary warriors." She went quiet. All the kits had dreamy looks on their faces as they imagined this great cat. Suddenly, Shadekit sprung up. "I'm going to be just like him," he loudly declared.

In the corner, Dustwatcher wheezed a laugh again. "Young'n, if you want to be like the great Firestar, you should start with bein' respectful to others." Shadekit looked down and realized he was now sitting on a very indignant Flintkit. "Geroff me!" Her voice was slightly muffled, and with a mighty heave, she tossed him off of her and onto the floor next to Jaggedkit who hurriedly backed up about five feet as Shadekit landed with a thump and an "Oof!" Shadekit glared at Flintkit who sitting, tail curled around her paws, nonchalantly cleaning her fur.

Chippedclaw's voice came through the entrance to the elders den. "Shadekit, Spiritkit, get back in here this instant, its time to play with Amberkit." There was a pause, and then, "Spiritkit, I want to talk to you in private!" The siblings sighed in sync and left the elders den.

In the nursery, Chippedclaw made Shadekit entertain Amberkit while she huddled Spiritkit in the corner, out of earshot of everyone else. "Listen here, kit." She glanced furtively towards Ebonyglow, who was sleeping at the opposite end of the nursery. "You met Jaggedkit, right?" Spiritkit nodded. Yes she had met Jaggedkit, so what? "He comes from a respectable family line, and your dirty blood has no chance with him."

What?

"What are you talking about?" Spiritkit was mystified. Chippedclaw sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are to remain out of the way of Amberkit when she is around Jaggedkit." Chippedclaw huffed, and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Or. Else." As if to make a point, she unsheathed her claws and slide them across the ground threateningly.

"Uh…" Spiritkit couldn't fully comprehend what Chippedclaw had just told her. "Why?" Chippedclaw growled under her breath. She whipped around, smacking Spiritkit in the face with her tail and stalked out of the nursery. Spiritkit ran the the entrance of the nursery and and saw her continuing her Walk of Anger out of the cavern and into what Spiritkit presumed to be CavernClan territory. Suddenly, she was pounced on from behind. "Shadekit," Amberkit's commanding voice sounded loudly from next to Spiritkit's ear. "Help me pin this rabid fox!" She felt Shadekit also jump on her wildly waving tail and she yelped in pain. Amberkit unsheathed her claws, whether on purpose or just in the heat of the moment, and pushed harder on Spiritkit's back. It relinquished for a second when she turned to command Shadekit again. "Shadekit. I said help me pin this rabid fox!"

"But she looks like we're hurting her!" Shadekit's protestant meow came from somewhere off to her side. The pressure on her back returned, along with Amberkit's hiss. "Does it look like I care?" Suddenly all the pressure on her back was removed, and Spiritkit peeled her muzzle out from where it had been jammed between stalagmites and turned. Gullyclaw had entered the nursery, and was holding Amberkit- who was still struggling fiercely -by the scruff. "Put. Me. DOWN."

Gullyclaw put her down, but immediately pinned her to the ground with his paws. "I'm not letting you up until you apologize to your sister." He turned to look at Spiritkit, who was busy rubbing her muzzle with one paw. "Ugh. Fine." Amberkit groused. "I'm sorry for pinning your muzzle between two stalagmites." She glanced up at Gullyclaw, who loosened the pressure on her, but still kept her pinned. He raised an eyebrow. "And?" Amberkit sighed like apologizing pained her, and continued. "I'm also sorry that I hurt you." Gullyclaw released his grip on her and she got up.

Gullyclaw checked Shadekit and Spiritkit over. He gasped, and picked Spiritkit up by the scruff. He carried her across camp and into the medicine den. He walked up to Grayfang and placed her onto the ground. He told her to sit still, and parted the fur on her back for Grayfang to see. She gave him a look. "It's only a small cut." And then, seeing the look on Gullyclaw's face. "I'll go get some cobweb."

* * *

"Hey, Oakkit!" It was Leafkit and Grasskit again. They had been there when he'd opened his eyes earlier, but Treeclaw had kept him and Cloudkit in so their eyes could adjust. It was now almost sunhigh, and apparently they had decided that it had been long enough. Cloudkit must have also decided this, and he prodded Oakkit, waited one second, and would then prod him again. With each prod, he could hear the three chant. "Up!" "Up." "Up."

Eventually, he gave up on faking sleep, and kicked out with his hind paws. He caught Cloudkit and Leafkit on his paws, and shoved them away. He heard a wumph! Sound from behind him, and a few seconds later he fully opened his eyes and hopped out of the nest. It turned out Cloudkit was there, so he tripped and fell over. Dust clouded around his eyes and nose. He sneezed. He lay on the ground for a moment, disoriented. Was there supposed to be two Cloudkits and two Leafkits? He blinked and shook his head for a moment. When he reopened his eyes, there was only one copy off each kit. However, Leafkit now had a ball of moss clenched between his teeth. "C'mon!" Leafkit's voice was muffled by the mossball, but he was still mostly comprehensible. He looked to Treeclaw, and saw that she was asleep. He nodded, "Let's go!"

The glade SpringClan had made their home in was large, and protected from outsiders and most of the elements by multiple thorn and gorse bushes. The sun shone down, unfortunately glaring into the entrance of the nursery. While Leafkit was simply squinting, having been out of the nursery before her eyes having grown used to the glare, Cloudkit and Oakkit were blinded. After a few seconds of blinking, their sight slowly returned, leaving them staring, open-mouthed, at the camp. The camp was mostly empty, what with the sunhigh patrol having recently gone out. Fernstar could be seen in her den, talking with the medicine cat, Stagspots. The medicine cat's apprentice, Birdpaw, had just walked back into camp with a bundle of leaves in his jaws. When Leafkit saw him, she ran over grinning. Oakkit and Cloudkit ran after her, skidding to a stop so as not to run into Birdpaw. Leakit poked both of them. "Did you know Birdpaw's my older brother?" Birdpaw looked embarrassed at being brought into the conversation at random like this, but stayed in front of them. "Hey Leafkit…" Birdpaw's voice was gruff and quiet unlike Leafkit's or Forestheart's voices, which were soft and occasionally _very loud_. Leafkit took no notice of his response, and started trying to drag the two toms and Birdpaw to the elders den. Birdpaw started trying to pull away, the bundle of leaves slightly obscuring his protests. Leafkit was no match for the medicine cat, and changed position to be able to drag Oakkit and Cloudkit more easily. Birdpaw picked up his pace some and half walked, half ran across the camp, where he watched the two brothers getting dragged into the elders den from the relative safety of the medicine cat den.

The elders den currently had only one occupant, an old tom named Pidgeonspeck. He looked up as they entered and flicked the remaining part of his tail at them. "Welcome, kits. Care for a story?" His scarred muzzle twisted into a grin at the kits eager, nodding faces.

"Aight." He settled into a more comfortable position for himself, as well as allowing the three kits to curl up next to him. "Moons ago, when my grandmother was a young apprentice, there was a cat, and his name was Oakenheart. It was said that he was able to fend off an entire Clan to keep SpringClan safe. He was mighty and strong, from a noble family. His entire Clan was proud of the tom, he had a loving mate and kits, and it was whispered that he was on track for a leadership position. One day, however, he vanished." Leafkit gasped.

"What happened to him?"

"If you'd let me tell the story, you would know by now!"

Pidgeonspeck cleared his throat. "*ahem* As I was saying, he vanished without a trace. It was thought that his brother, Goldenfire, had something to do with his disappearance, and so he was driven out of the Clan, and vanished forever. Without Oakenshield to protect them, SpringClan suffered many heavy losses. Eventually, many moons later, Oakenheart was found, and rejoined the Clan. It seemed however, that strange forces had been at work, because it was found that not only was Oakenheart's brother not at fault, but that Oakenheart had lost his memory. He didn't recognize his mate, and his kits, who were by then healthy warriors. No one knew what had happened to him, and if Oakenheart knew, he took the secret with him to StarClan."

He ended his story with a flourish of his stumpy tail. Right on time too, as Treeclaw ran into the elders den, panting. She muttered an apology to Pidgeonspeck and grabbed the Oakkit and Cloudkit. As she carried them back to the nursery, and dropped them, where they landed, paws splayed. Treeclaw calmed herself by closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths.

"Next time you try to sneak out of the nursery when I'm asleep, I won't be so forgiving." Her voice was stern, but softened as she nuzzled both of them. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack."

From a little bit across the nursery, Forestheart let out a quiet "Bah! As if." This seemed to aggravate Treeclaw who spun around, tail twitching. "Do you have something to say, Forestheart?" Forestheart looked a bit surprised at being put on the spot, but recovered quickly. "Oh, nothing dear sister. Why don't you go talk to your _precious_ mate. See how she's doing? I'm quite sure she'll have a heart attack when she hears her darling kits were out of their nest without you."

At this, Treeclaw huffed and drew herself up. "I might just do that. Cloudkit, Oakkit, would either of you like to come with me to the leader's den?" Cloudkit didn't respond, but instead bounced over to her side.

"Oakkit, would you like to come, too?"

He shook his head. He'd had enough for one day. "I'm good."

Treeclaw shrugged. "Okay, then." She turned and led Cloudkit out of the nursery with her. Once they were out of earshot, Forestheart turned on Oakkit, her voice quiet in the now empty nursery. "And _you_. Don't you know how disgusting that is?"

Oakkit looked at her, uncertainly waiting for her to tell him what she found so disgusting. "Uhm...what?" Forestheart jumped to her paws. "Don't you know, kit? Your mother's mate is the leader."

Oakkit's eye shone. "Really? That's so awesome. She's the leader? Wow!"

The annoyed she-cat huffed in exasperation. "No, kit." She seemed adamant that he had no name good enough for her. "Your mother's mate, the leader, isn't a tom!"

Oakkit gave her a weird look. "So?"

Forestheart paused for a second before smiling maliciously. "Oh, young kit," her voice had softened, and though it was fake, convinced Oakkit to pad closer to her and sit down. "Didn't your mother tell you?" She beckoned him closer with her tail, and he obliged. He felt rather uncomfortable sitting this close a queen other than Treeclaw, but did so anyways. "When you get older, you might like someone very much. Normal she-cats all do what is right and find a nice tom to have kits with. That's what I did, that's what our mother did, and that is what almost every Clan cat has done for generations." Her voice was now devoid of any emotion, hardened like a rock. "I say almost because a few strange cats, like your mother and Fernstar and a few others, decided that they should be mates with other she-cats. But do you know what that does, little kit?"

He shook his head, greatly confused. Forestheart smiled again. "Why, little kit, it makes less strong warriors and it makes our Clan look weak and foolish."

"But then how were me and Cloudkit borned?"

She gave a fake, airy laugh. "Oh, how much we all want to know little kit. Now go back to your nest, your mothers are coming to meet you. Tell them nothing about our conversation," Her voice flared. "And just in case," She unsheathed her claws and drew them along Oakkit's back. Just enough to hurt, but not enough to make him bleed. "A little incentive."

He squeaked and fled back into the nest. He curled up just as Cloudkit and Treeclaw appeared, leading who he guessed to be Fernstar. Her green eyes shone with genuine warmth, unlike Forestheart's "love."

Cloudkit bounced over and pounced on him again, making him squeal and shove him off. Cloudkit landed with a thump, but bounced back up again with a "Oakkit, Oakkit, look, Fernstar's our mom and she's the leader!" He was so enthusiastic about telling him that Oakkit felt bad for not reacting in the same way. Fernstar noticed his lack of enthusiasm and walked over. She draped her tail over Oakkit's back and nuzzled him lovingly. Then she stopped cold. "I have an idea," she poked Cloudkit and Oakkit and knelt down. "Get on, I'll give you a badger ride!"

That made Oakkit's eyes shine. He hopped onto her back eagerly, without waiting for sudden extra weight put Fernstar off balance and she momentarily stumbled. After regaining her balance she chuckled and knelt again to let Cloudkit clamber onto her back. After checking to make sure both kits were securely holding on to her back, she lumbered around the nursery and out of the entrance. She walked around clumsily, occasionally teetering like she was about to drop the two kits and fall over, but catching herself at the last moment and continuing onwards. Once they had traversed to the leaders den, Fernstar knelt again to let them off. They tumbled to the ground, squealing with joy. The four withdrew into the den, not noticing Forestheart's cold gaze from the nursery entrance.

"I warned him. I really did, mother. It was a good start, but I will most likely need to use further…" she paused, searching for the word. "Incentive."


	4. Legends

**Aaaaaaaaaand I'm back again. This is still a bit shorter than I would have wanted but still. Let's see... what happened. Oh. Right. I have "Into the Unknown stuck in my head" You have no idea how many time's I've had to rewrite this because I'll look back at what I wrote and find out I just typed the lyrics. T-T  
(And a) Thank you to Spongekit36 for following and favoriting this story (Thanks!)  
I'll be revealing the reference characters when I publish the next chapter sooo... yeah. I've got nothing else to say. Uhhhh...  
**

***awkward***********awkward******awkward***

* * *

"Spiritkit, I hereby name you Spiritclaw, warrior of FlintClan!" Flintkit hopped down from the flattened stalagmite she had been sitting on and tapped Spiritkit on each shoulder. "Rise warrior!" Behind them, Shadekit, Jaggedkit and Amberkit waited eagerly for their leader to give them their warrior names. Spiritkit hopped to her paws, "I will serve you, great leader!" Spiritkit bounced off to the side, where she sat with her tail curled around her paws, trying and failing to look serious, cool, and warrior-like. "Jaggedkit, come forwards, and kneel!" Flintkit was barely holding back laughter at this point, most likely from the warrior name she was going to give Jaggedkit. "Jaggedkit, I name you Jaggedsneeze, warrior of FlintClan." Jaggedkit was mortified, and started begging her to change it to something cool like Jaggedfang, of Jaggedcall. Flintkit of course, being the sister she was, she refused and threatened to change it to something worse than Jaggedsneeze. He eventually gave up and moped his way over to where Spiritkit was sitting. She rested her tail on his back sympathetically. Flintkit could be cruel when it came to annoying her brother, and today was no different. Flintkit was about to call up Shadekit when Amberkit leaped to her paws and stalked angrily towards the rock. "I want my warrior name, _now!_" Flintkit glared at her angrily. _No one interrupts Flintkit when she's in leader mode. Unless they have a death wish._

The two she-cats glared at each other for several moments before Flintkit huffed and gave in. "Amberkit, I name you…" She thought for a moment trying to find the most obnoxious name she could think of. After a moment, her eyes lit up, which, when she was annoyed, was usually a _very_ bad sign. "Amberkit, I name you..." Flintkit paused dramatically. "Ambertoe!"

Amberkit was so taken aback by the name that she froze for a few seconds, forgetting to come up with a cocky retort before Flintkit called for Shadekit to step forward. "Mighty Shadekit, You have trained for a long time period of no time at all, and I am proud to announce your warrior name. The poked him in the shoulders and signaled for him to rise to his paws. "Shademoon! You are my mighty warrior, now, will you be my deputy?" Shadekit nodded, holding back a grin. Flintkit responded with a resolute nod of her own before cracking a smile. "Good, because I can't be this serious anymore." She cracked up and flopped off the rock, paws waving wildly in the air while she laughed. Her laughter summoned Ebonyglow and Chippedclaw to their play-cave. Ebonyglow smiled softly and turned away, assured that her kits were still safe, at least for now. Chippedclaw was the same her eyes flashing when she saw Shadekit and Flintkit cracking up on the ground, but then she saw Spiritkit, who was still trying to comfort Jaggedkit. Spiritkit took no notice of her mother charging over. "Maybe your warrior name will mean that you sneeze on your enemies and make them go away!" Jaggedkit smiled slightly at this last comment, and turned to respond to her, when he found that she had disappeared. He glanced around for her and found her struggling and upside down, hanging from Chippedclaw's mouth by her tail. "Chippedclaw, put me down!"

Chippedclaw shook her head, with both answered Spiritkit, and succeeded in making Spiritkit squeak in pain. She was also dizzy. Around Spiritkit's fluffy tail, she muttered the a command to Jaggedkit. "Jaggedkit, take your sister, Shadekit and Amberkit and lead them back to the nursery. Spiritkit and I need to have a _talk._" Spiritkit's eyes sparked with alarm, but the three moons of training he'd somehow endured had made it so that when Chippedclaw had given him an order, he had no choice but to follow it through with his shoulder back and head held high. As Jaggedkit left the cave, Chippedclaw spun around and dropped her roughly onto the ground. "Look here, Spiritkit. What did I tell you about Jaggedkit?"

Spiritkit thought for a moment. It had been a moon since that day. "You wanted me not to interrupt Jaggedkit and Amberkit?" Her correct answer didn't seem to assuage Chippedclaw's temper, but seemed to just inflame it even more. "_Yes._ And what did you do?" At this point, Chippedclaw's ears were pinned down, and her tail lashed dangerously. "I was comforting him after Flintkit gave him a bad warrior name. Amberkit wasn't even talking to him!" Chippedclaw smacked her in the face with a sheathed paw. "Stay away from him or next time there _will _be blood." She whipped around and started padding towards the exit. "Once you're done whimpering, why don't you go to sleep like a good kit?" This was tossed over her shoulder as she left, like Spiritkit was just another thing she had checked off her mental to-do list. Neither noticed a see-through ginger tom staring intently at Spiritkit, eyes narrowed.

Spiritkit lay there for a few moments, curled up on the floor. _Spiritkit, get off the floor._ Her head shot up. "I-is someone there?" No response. Spiritkit got to her paws, shaking her head, muzzle stinging violently. It was probably just her imagination. She walked to the exit of the cave and did one last check around the room, her eyes travelling over the ginger tom. No one was there. Then the voice spoke again.

_Spiritkit, I know you can hear me._

Spiritkit backed out of the cave, fur spiking. What, or _who_ was that? She turned and headed over to the nursery, but at the entrance, she felt eyes boring into her head and whipped around. Yet again, she saw nothing except for a few cats sharing tongues and the returning sunhigh patrol. She slowly turned around again and hopped quietly into the nursery. A few days ago, Boulderblaze revealed that she was pregnant with kits. Her mate, Darkheart, had died shortly before Spiritkit and her siblings had been born, so it surprised the entire Clan that she had managed to keep it hidden for so long without anyone noticing. She was now resting quietly in the corner, swollen belly rising and falling as she breathed. Her apprentice, Rubblepaw, had been temporarily reassigned to Gullyclaw, which he was ecstatic about.

Ebonyglow was not currently there, sharing prey with Jaggedkit, Flintkit and Blackstar in the clearing outside. However, Chippedclaw had disallowed Shadekit and Spiritkit from getting prey from the prey pile once they were old enough. After she and Amberkit ate, she would bring the two kits prey, usually the scrawniest prey she could find on the pile. So this was why Spiritkit and Shadekit always looked forwards to the nights when Gullyclaw was not on patrol or hunting. He would bring them out and share prey with them, all the while telling them about the things he had seen while he'd been out. The last time he'd been around, he told them of the expedition Blackstar was planning to go deeper in the caverns, weather it was to find new hunting or herb spots, or to make a backup camp, Gullyclaw didn't know. What he _did_ know, however, was that along with the five warriors they were going to send, that only good apprentices would be able to go. They hadn't really cared so far, until Gullyclaw told the the expedition was planned to leave in about 5 moons, maybe more, once Blackstar finished solidifying the plans. Shadekit didn't seem as happy as Spiritkit was, but instead seemed a bit withdrawn. When Gullyclaw asked him what was wrong, he simply responded with a "Nothing" and withdrew to the nursery.

Spiritkit wasn't bothered by her brother's behavior for long though. Withing five minutes of her brother's departure, she had resumed bouncing around ecstatically. She was going to be an apprentice by then! Eventually, Gullyclaw had to go on another patrol, and Chippedclaw pulled her back into the nursery nest. She reprimanded Spiritkit for staying out without anyone watching her, seemingly deaf to her protests that Gullyclaw had been there with her. Chippedclaw had paid almost no attention to Gullyclaw almost since the day the kits had been born. As she lay down in the nest, slightly squished between Chippedclaw, Shadekit and Amberkit, she grew drowsy listening to the deep breathing of the cats around her.

She opened her eyes again to a dark, gloomy forest. The trees all around her were tall, dark and covered with moss. The branches arced high over her, blotting out any light that may have existed. Roots, bushes and more damp, sticky moss coated the ground all around her. Spiritkit spun in a circle, eyes wide with fear. "Hello?" She called out uncertainly, voice cracking. To her surprise, a voice came from right behind her.

"Hello Spiritkit." Spiritkit whipped around with a squeak. There was a tom standing there, ginger fur faded, a long, bloody scar stretching across his neck. _He must have been the tom who I heard earlier. _The tom sat down and beckoned to her, but she stayed where she was, eyeing him with distrust. The tom let out a dry, condescending laugh. "I can see why you wouldn't trust me." His voice softened slightly. "Spiritkit, come here." He introduced himself as Lavastar, first leader of LavaClan. At this revelation, Spiritkit finally relented and padded over. "Where are we?" The tom laughed dryly at her question. "We're in the Dark Forest, Spiritkit." Spiritkit's tail flopped onto the ground. "I'm not a bad cat, am I?"

"You aren't Spiritkit," He sighed and drew her closer. "But I am." He stared forlornly into the distance, as if remembering something that had taken place long ago. Spiritkit nuzzled him gently, carefully avoiding his bloody scar. "I don't think you're a bad cat, Lavastar." Lavastar leaped away from her. "You don't know what I've done," He hissed, his voice a low growl. "I _deserve _to be here." His tail was lashing and his claws had slid out of their sheaths. He noticed Spiritkit cowering away from him, looked down and noticed his claws out. He took a deep breath and slid his claws back in. Spiritkit waited until he had regained his composure before daring to talk to him again. "What _did_ you do?"

Lavastar laughed a cold, humorless chuckle. "You wouldn't want to know Spiritkit." His eyes traced the small scabs across the kit's muzzle. If one hadn't known Lavastar very well, they would've missed the concern flashing in his gaze. Eventually, he had to give in to Spiritkit's puppy eyes and let out a sigh. "When I was still alive, long ago, I killed many, many innocent cats, including my own mother." He waved hit tail in the air and an image was conjured in the air. A much younger Lavastar sitting in a cave playing with four other kits, a she-cat watching from the darkness. Lavastar's voice hardened. "My siblings and I eventually found out that our mother had been lying to us for years about almost everything we had known for our lives." The image changed to an older Lavastar pouncing on the she-cat, who now looked terrified, mouth open in a plea for mercy. Lavastar's eyes shone with barely withheld grief. "The worst part was the fact that I _enjoyed it_. Once I had killed her, I kept killing. I would sneak out of the den at night and kill any cat I could find. It felt _good."_ An adult Lavastar was sneaking up behind two cats who were walking through the woods, oblivious to their killer behind them.

Lavastar had turned away by this point, as if the images hurt him to remember. "Eventually, I realized how much death and chaos I had caused by then, but it was too late. I had created a monster, and it controlled me."

"I would fall asleep each night, and when I woke up, someone else had died. It got to the point where I tried to go kill one of my siblings by setting the forest on fire." His claws were digging into the ground. Memory Lavastar could be seen scooping a pawful of lava from one of the many lava streams and tossing it at a tree, which lit and burned quickly. The fire spread from tree to tree, spreading to most of the forest and the jungle. Lavastar was seen watching over it all, a crazy grin on his face, before he flinched. The malice in his gaze quickly turned to horror as he saw what he had done, and he raced down to the lake, paws scrambling over rocks and around blazing trees. When he reached the lake, his siblings were there, waiting for him. A blue-gray tom grabbed Lavastar by the scruff and pulling him into the lake. He shoved Lavastar's head under the water and held him there.

Suddenly, someone called out. The image shattered and Lavastar whipped around, glaring fiercely into the bushes. "Spiritkit, wake up now, it isn't safe here right now." Spiritkit's vision started to fade, and the last thing she saw was a heavily scarred, bloody black tom leaping out of the bushes with a few more cats visible behind him.

"Spiritkit!"

* * *

Oakkit hooked the mossball around his claw and threw it. It sailed over Grasskit and Leafkit's heads, and directly into Cloudkit's paws. Grasskit zeroed in on him and charged. Halfway there, Leafkit tripped him while racing towards Cloudkit. "He's mine!" She squeaked. She leaped towards him, eyes focused on the mossball until suddenly it wasn't there. She crashed to the ground in a heap, but shot up, eyes darting around. She spotted Cloudkit trying to casually strut away with the mossball, but his pelt made it difficult for him to hide in the shadows. She charged towards him, neck and neck with Grasskit and Oakkit. Midway there, Oakkit dove under them and knocked them down. Cloudkit tossed the mossball to Oakkit, who caught it and ran off to hide it before Grasskit and Leafkit returned to their senses.

After about an hour of searching, the two siblings gave up on their search. Oakkit padded out of his hiding place, a smug grin on his face. Then, he walked straight into Forestheart. He backed up quickly. "S-sorry!" Forestheart glowered at him. Then her ear twitched. She tilted her head as if listening to someone. Her gaze darkened. "It's okay, Oakkit, come here, let me tell you another_ story._" Oakkit followed her back to the deserted nursery, tail twitching uncertainly. Once they had arrived, Forestheart drew him closer with her tail. "Has anyone ever told you about the Dark Forest, kit?" Oakkit shook his head.

"That's where all the cat's who fought for what they believed go. My mother was one of them." She added. "She thought that cat's that had something wrong with them, like deafness, blindness, or other _unfortunate_ disabilities, should've been killed as soon as they were discovered." She stared off into the distance again, thinking deeply, head cocked slightly to the side again. "It appears that you didn't take heed to my last lesson." She gazed down at him cruelly. "That needs to be remedied, and _fast_."

Quick as lightning, she flipped him onto his stomach and drew her claws slowly across it. After she let him go, his last view of her was a malicious glint and a "Remember, kit. No one must know. Stay normal and don't make me do this again."


	5. Medicine Den Shenanigens

***MY GOD I SCREWED UP OAKENSHIELDS NAME***

**Hello! I promised last time I would reveal all the current (3) references I'd put in this book, so here ya go:**

**Shadowdream's brother, Darkstalker. He's based off of Darkstalker from the Wings of Fire series except more... idk, well aligned on a moral compus? A chicken?**

**Oakenshield and Goldenfire were based of of Thorin Oakenshield and Smogg from Lord of the Rings, respectivly. Annnd...yeah.**

**And to respond to my review (My single, lonely review T-T)**

**Gargammella: Thanks, I'm happy you like it, and thanks a lot for following this story! **

**AND NOW. WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU. SINCE IT IS 3 IN THE FREAKING MORNING. SPIRITFALL'S SHADOW, CHAPTER 5.**

* * *

"Ma'am. Forestheart has just reported back." The dark brown padded back into a dark clearing, followed by three others. He directed his gaze towards the black she-cat who was sitting in the center of the clearing, head down, eyes closed. At the sound of his voice her eyes jerked open, instantly returning to their usual cold glare. She got to her paws.

"Well?"

The three cats on either side of the tom backed away uncertainly, and it took all his willpower not to flinch away from her withering gaze. "Well, Ma'am, she, uh she-" He felt sharp claws to his face. "Spit it out, I don't have all day!" The she-cat took a deep breath. The tom continued, feeling the blood welling up on his muzzle. "She reported that she's had to claw the kit twice, but he seems more meek and compliant than when she first clawed him. She's been talking to Chestnutear daily on how to help us. She believes that by the end of the week, the first part will be complete, and he will be bendable." The tom stepped back and lowered his head to the ground respectfully. He knew, like most others in this forest, that this she-cat was not one to be trifled with. He had scars to prove it. The she-cat smiled, which would have been a nice sight to see, had her face not been marred by dozens upon dozens of scars. "Thank you, Mulch. I will let the Council know of her progress."

The she-cat turned, flicking Mulch in the face with her tail. As she reached the end of the clearing, she paused. "Let her know where the Omphatolus is hidden in the woods and tell her what to do with it. If you are successful withing a moon, I will put in a good word for you with..." Her eyes flashed. "_Her_." Mulch shuddered, but nodded. Shadowdream was one of the few who were able to face _her_ without suffering a severe panic-attack. _She_ just seemed to radiate fear and pain, even more so than members of the Council and others in the Dark Forest. One of his old friends Wolf, who had been recently renamed Darksoul, had gone in to talk to her and come out shaking in his paws, mute and collapsed to the ground, heaving for breath. Mulch had felt that Darksoul's heart had almost stopped. No one knew what she looked like except for her top lieutenants- the Council -and even then, _they_ never talked about what she looked like. All most cats knew was that she was an other-worldly level of terrifying, and her story was told to all apprentices as a warning to never follow in her pawsteps. The only problem was, no one in the story knew what she looked like either. It was almost like they didn't want to remember her.

He turned to leave, signaling to his comrades to follow him to their vision pool. They padded back into the bushes, leaving no trace that they had ever been in that part of the forest.

* * *

"Hyah!"

Grasskit smacked the mossball over Cloudkit and Leafkit's heads, signalling the end of the game. Oakkit ran after the mossball, which had rolled into the medicine den. He approached the entrance cautiously. Birdpaw was out collecting herbs, but Stagspots was in the den making a poultice. Oakkit decided to go in anyway, his nose wrinkling as the strong tang of an herb hit it. In the back of the den, Stagspots was kneading a few berries into a pulp, with a crushed clove of garlic next to him, apparently the originator of the smell. With his breath held, Oakkit padded forwards, mossball forgotten, until he was right behind Stagspots, watching him over his shoulder. After a few moments, Stagspots placed the pulp on a leaf and wrapped it, bringing it over to a small crevice, where the rest of the herbs were stored. On a small shelf, he placed the leaf wrap next to two others that looked nearly identical. Oakkit followed behind, ears flicking. He could hear a trickle of water in the crevice.

"Hey Stagspots, what are those leaf wraps for?"

Apparently, Stagspots hadn't been aware that Oakkit was in the den with him, because he leaped about a tail length into the air. "Holy StarClan!" He yelped, looking down and noticing Oakkit. "Oakkit," He gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Then he paused, licking a clump of his fur in embarrassment. "What did you ask me?" Oakkit giggled and repeated his question. "Oh," Stagspots motioned towards the leaf wraps. "Leaf-bare is coming faster than anticipated, and so, most likely, will illness. In the one I just made, I mixed juniper berries, garlic, and chamomile," He hesitated before adding, "Do you know what they do?" Oakkit shook his head, curiosity driving the mossball out of his mind.

Stagspots waved his tail enthusiastically. It wasn't every day a kit would willingly sit through a medicine lesson. He angled his ears towards the area he had been working. "I use juniper berries for strength, with the garlic as an extra boost, and the poppy seed will help you sleep so you have more energy to fight the illness." Stagspots finished with a flourish, but he glanced down and saw Oakkit's grossed out face looking back up at him. "Why eat this stuff if it tastes disgusting?" He'd heard Fernstar grousing about the taste of traveling herbs after going to the Mooncave. Stagspots knelt down in front of him. "Because I'd like to see my nephews grow into strong fine warriors." His voice had hardened. He quickly sat up to regain his composure. "I need to get back to work," Stagspots fished around in the cave behind him with one paw for a moment, before bringing out a familiar moss ball. "Why don't you take this to the nursery with you?" Oakkit squeaked his thanks before gripping the mossball and running out of the den.

He dropped it by the side of the nursery before padding out into the clearing. He crept over to the prey pile, and checking that no one was watching, and nabbed a decently sized mouse. He somehow managed to hide it under his kit fluff while he shuffled clumisly towards the nursery. He snuck in, keeping to the shadows, and dropped it at an epty nest. He glanced around again before curling up in his nest, shivering. He had noticed the eyes of the deputy boring into his skull, but he couldn't see her watching him. He twitched, remembering flashing eyes, but he couldn't remember who they belonged to. He thought he saw them flash over in the corner of the nursery, and shot to his paws, shaking, but it was just Forestheart curling up in her nest. He lay down again, and a while later, he felt Cloudkit jump in and curl up beside him. The last thing he saw as he drifted off was the flash of those hate-filled eyes, burning and searing, seemingly etched into his eyelids. He shuddered once, twice, before drifting off.

* * *

"Shadekit, wait up." Amberkit trailed after the two siblings as they made a mad dash towards the exit of the cave. Under Chippedclaw's piercing glare, Shadekit huffed and spoke to his sister over his shoulder, Spiritkit standing next to him, tail twitching impatiently. Amberkit padded forwards until she was nose to nose with him. "Just where do you two think you're going without me?" Spiritkit and Shadekit exchanged a glance. They were going to try and sneak into the medicine den to see what was inside. They weren't supposed to be in there without permission, but that just made it all the more enticing to go in. "The medicine den," Shadekit spoke casually, shrugging as if he didn't have a care in the world. Amberkit's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You two never go anywhere cool," She sighed dramatically and turned back to Chippedclaw. "Count me out. Go have fun with a cranky elder with a tongue as sharp as claws."

The two kits dashed out, and as soon as they were out of earshot, the two kits started whispering excitedly. "I'm going to walk right in," Shadekit puffed out his chest trying to seem brave. Spiritkit cracked up and started rolling around on the floor. The two made one final check to make sure no one was watching.

It was a large cave with flattened stalagmites serving as impromptu shelves and crushing tables. There were three large caves contained all within the medicine den. Spiritkit glanced around for Shadekit, but he wasn't where she'd left him. Spiritkit didn't dwell on this too much and went back to exploring. There was a large pool in a corner where rainwater collected, coming from a crack in the ceiling. Moss grew all over the walls in crazy patterns, and a dim light came from a wierd plant growing on the walls. Spiritkit padded forwards quietly into the first of the three caves. It was Grayfang's den. It was darker and smaller in here, with a moss nest pushed slightly into the corner. She backed out and went over to the second cave. It was a room seemingly for patients that had to stay in the den with her. There was enough space to fit half the Clan comfortably inside it. Spritkit shuddered. She hoped it would never come to the day the den would be to full to house more injured cats. At that moment, Spiritkit heard a snuffling noise coming from the third cave, along with some wierd demented sounding giggling. She crept towards the cave, fur fluffed out.

It was just Shadekit. But something was..._off_ about him. He was laying on the floor, occasionally twitching. He smelled strongly of the herbs the room was full off. She started nudging him to his paws when, with comedic timing, Grayfang appeared in the entrance. When she saw the Shadekit stumbling around in circles, she dropped her bundle of herbs and raced over. She shoved Spiritkit aside. "StarClan kill me. Shadekit how many herbs did you eat?" Shadekit's answer came in a slow loopy sounding voice, some of his word slurred. "The sky...ish filled wit mices." Grayfang growled in exasperation. She glanced into on of the empty corners as if checking something, and then abruptly snapped Shadekit up by the scruff. She carried him into the cave with moss dens and set him down while Spiritkit followed, her tail between her liegs.. She rounded on Spiritkit. "What did you eat, kit?" Spiritkit backed away. "N-nothing Grayfang." Grayfang muttered something, probably curses, and turned to leave the den. "Stay here and make sure your brother doesn't move from that nest, kit." Spiritkit nodded meekly and sat down next to her brother.

After a few moments, Grayfang came back with Chippedclaw and Amberkit following behind. Amberkit looked smug, while on the other paw, Chippedclaw looked like she might kill someone. When she saw the two kits, she marched over claws out. She seemed to be about to strike out at the two kits with her claws out, but seemingly remembered Grayfang only just in time. Instead, she glared at them as if trying to prove to StarClan that looks really could kill. "Grayfang just informed me that Shadekit just ate her entire stock of catnip. Whose _brilliant_ idea was it to go sneak into her den and eat her herbs?" It had been Shadekit's idea, as the troublemaker of the siblings, but if she expected an answer out of him then she would be sorely dissapointed. "I-It was me," Spiritkit's voice shook. Chippedclaw's punishments were harsh even when she wasn't mad, but when she _was_, well that was just a whole different beast. Chippedclaw's eyes flashed dangerously. "Amberkit come on." She grabbed Spiritkit roughly by the scruff and padded towards the exit, making sure to shake the kit as much as she could. She tried to shoulder past Grayfang, but the she-cat stopped her. "Shadekit will need to stay here until the catnip wares off."

Around Spiritkit, Chippedclaw made a slightly muffled grunt of acceptance and pushed past Grayfang, Amberkit in tow. At the entrance to the nursery, just out of sight of other cats, Chippedclaw flipped Spiritkit into the air and caught her by her tail before throwing her into their nest. "I have half a mind to make you sleep in your own nest until you become apprentices."

_That'd be two whole moons of sleeping by myself!_ Spiritkit flinched back, ears pinned down. Amberkit walked by, her tail held high. "Serves you right." Spritkit lookef after her in shock. She curled up where she lay. Thinking. Eventually she drifted off. She heard Gullyclaw come back from his patrols and planning expeditions and bring her into his nest with her. The last thing she heard were his soft snores.

* * *

_Breath._

It was a well known fact that LavaClan cats were capable of withstanding the searing tempuratures of the liquid that made up almost half their territory.

_Focus._

To the other Clans, it signalled that they were something that StarClan didn't wish for, and they were often one of the prime suspects when thing went wrong.

_Paddle_.

To the other Clans, it was a demonic power that they were born with that made them unfairly more powerful then the other Clans.

_Head up._

To LavaClanners, it was like a muscle that had to be built up over time. Apprentices like him had to work everyday to improve how long they could withstand the burning tempuratures.

_Tail out._

Lightningpaw's eye shot open. He had reached the end of his capabilities in the lava. He paddled towards the bank, where his mentor, Sootheart was waiting. Sootheart was that mentor that no one wanted because he was really strict, and at first it had seemed like he had no personality at all. But after a moon of training, Lightningpaw dissagreed. Yes, he was strict, and yes, and was quiet and rather scornful of any efforts to "Please" him, but he was a good cat. "You've improved by about 15 seconds Lightningpaw. Good Job." The two toms left the bank and headed back towards camp. They travelled in silence for a little before Sootheart chuckled. "You've been holding out on me, Lightningpaw," He flicked his tail over Lightningpaw's back. "But you're still a midget." Lightningpaw rolled his namesake yellow eyes and huffed. "I'm not a midget you're just really big."

They had a better bond then most mentors and apprentices, but Sootheart was just a bit... off.


	6. Legends and Monsters: Shadowdream Pt1

**Why do I always update at like 3 in the morning? T-T**

**To my review:**

**Gargammella- Thanks! Though you'll have to forgive me for this, Shadekit cannot talk to you at the moment. He's uh *glances nervously behind be* drunk on catnip again... While this chapter (unfortunately) does not have either of them in it, it does contain madam mccreepyface jr. before she was a creepy dreamstalker. (Hmm good warriors name)**

**I'm sorry if this stuff eventually gets wierd, because I have a habit of trying to make this story as creepy and/or morbid and gory as I can. Don't let the current enviornment fool you. That said, Every 5-10 chapters, I will release a part of a legend. They will not usually feature any cats from the current time period. It will be a little break from whatever is happening currently. You may want to use these as reference later on, as they may introduce new legendary characters that don't get formally introduced in a story by the elders. Aight have fun with this.**

***awkward cricket noises***

* * *

Paws thudded lightly onto the floor of the cavern. A small black tom was jumping up and down from excitement. A black she-cat was standing calmly next to him, tail twitching in amusement, along with two warriors who watched the tom bounce. Eventually, the two toms got to their paws. "Darkpaw, Shadowpaw, at attention." The tom stopped bouncing and joined the she-cat in standing in proper form. His cheeky grin betrayed his excitement, however he hard he tried to hide it. As the two toms led them out through the cavern entrance, Shadowpaw opened her mouth to taste the air. The smells of trees and animals were overpowering. She quickly shook her head and turned to her mentor, Azuleclaw. He and Windwhisker had promised to show the siblings the aboveground territory first, then they would take them to explore the caverns where most of CavernClan's territory resided.

Darkpaw was next to her, almost breaking rank from excitement. He'd always been the more happy-go-lucky of the siblings, always finding a way to get into trouble, but usually getting out of it too, thanks to his quick wit. While Darkpaw was always loud and cheery, Shadowpaw tended to be more quiet and thoughtful. Because of this, their personalities often clashed, but the two loved each other nonetheless. Shadowpaw's thoughts came to an abrupt end as the group stopped. She glanced around, taking in the now all-too-familiar trees, until a smell hit her nose. She recoiled sharply. Where ever they where smelled..._acidic_. There was a sharp, smokey tang to the air that made her want to gag. She looked closely at the surrounding area and noticed that the air was slightly hazy with smoke. From behind her, Azureclaw spoke up, his deep voice echoing around the area, making her jump. "This is our border with LavaClan." He let out a hiss, his eyes narrowing. Windwhisker nudged him, and he shook his head slowly. "We patrol this side of the border carefully, so as to defend our Clan from these cats." He turned away with a huff.

Darkpaw stayed by the border sniffing it to keep the smell in his memory. Shadowpaw however, turned away silently. She walked slowly after her mentors to allow Darkpaw to catch up to her. She stared up at the cloudy gray sky, lost in thought. Only once she realized that her Clanmates were ahead of her did she pick up her pace. CavernClan's aboveground territory wasn't much to gawk about, being mostly a rocky forest with a few trees. After a while, the trees became thicker and more vibrant, until they stopped at a small clearing in the forest. Darkpaw had to stop short to keep from slamming into Windwhisker. The tabby tom's ears were flicking. "Patrol coming," he muttered. Shadowpaw's pricked with interest. After a moment or two, the bushes rustled, and a patrol emerged.

There were four cats on the patrol, two warriors and two apprentices, seemingly mirroring the CavernClan cats. When Azureclaw saw the patrol, he dipped his head to the leader. "Greetings, Brindleflank." He turned to face Shadowpaw and Darkpaw before continuing. "This is Brindleflank, deputy of SpringClan." The tabby she-cat nodded politely. "Rootstream's kits, I presume?" Her bluejay fluttered nearby as the two nodded mutely. Apprentices in CavernClan were not allowed to talk to members of other Clans unless they were asked a direct question, had the permission of their mentors or leader, or they were at a Gathering. One of the apprentices behind Brindleflank, a ginger tabby tom, snorted derisively at the seemingly quiet nature of the two CavernClan apprentices. "You sure are quiet, aren'cha newbies?" The second apprentice, a pretty light brown she-cat, hit him with one of her paws. At the same time, Brindleflank spun around on the apprentice. "Foxpaw, you have no reason to address these CavernClan apprentices in such a way!" That, combined with the she-cat smacking him made Foxpaw realize that he should probably keep his mouth shut for the rest of his time on the patrol. Brindleflank then turned back to the CavernClan cats. "I apologize for Foxpaw's behavior, and although I would love to stay and chat, we have a patrol to finish." Windwhisker nodded and signalled the three to follow him. As they left, Shadowpaw noticed Brindleflank making a variety of strange signals to her patrol. The other warrior who had been on the patrol nodded and took off after her. Shadowpaw remembered him digging boredly at the grass tufts while they talked. There was something about the warrior that was different then what Brindleflank or Foxpaw was like, but Shadowpaw just couldn't but her paw on it. She shook the thought away as they moved off into the bushes.

As they walked through the forest to their final destination for the day, Shadowpaw noticed Darkpaw reveling in the soft ground, digging his claws into it over and over again as they walked. He noticed Shadowpaw staring at him and grinned. "It feels so good on my paws!" He meowed happily. They heard a chuckle from in front of them and turned. The laugh had come from Windwhisker. "I was just like you when I was an apprentice," his mew was filled with nostalgia. Suddenly, a strange barking noise rang through the air, startling the party of cats. Azureclaw calmed them with his authoritative meow. "It's alright," he said. "It's just the otters. We don't bother them, they don't bother us." He flicked his tail, signalling for the group to follow.

Even with the two warriors there, Shadowpaw and Darkpaw's fur was still spiked. As they padded onto the bank, Shadowpaw slipped, not used to the loose sand. She caught herself, and stood still, legs splayed, tail out for balance. She shut her eyes tight and let out a scared whimpering noise. She heard Darkpaw burst out laughing and forced herself to stop shaking. She took one wobbly step forwards, then another, and then another. Once she reached Darkpaw, Windwhisker, and Azureclaw, she let out a huff and clawed him over the ear with a sheathed paw.

Darkpaw ducked and glanced around, wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell. Shadowpaw scented the air. It was heavy with a _very_ pungent smell, as well as the noise of creaking trees. Windwhisker dug his claws into the sand uncomfortably. Azureclaw led his clanmates off of the sand and over to a tree. Darkpaw noticed the creature before Shadowpaw did, started trying to climb on to Windwhisker. The older tom dodged him and gestured towards the creature. "That is an otter." Windwhisker glanced up to check the time. The sun was almost down. He leaped up in a hurry. "Quick, we need to get back to camp before dark!" The two warriors led the way as the group sprinted back to the camp. Azureclaw slowed as they came to the entranceway so he would have an easier time entering. Windwhisker grasped Shadowpaw and slowed them both down to a walk. Darkpaw had no speed control and slammed into the cave entrance. Unluckily for him, the sunset patrol was just about to set out and saw the whole thing. Darkpaw returned to position, staring abashedly at the ground. "Having fun?" The deputy of CavernClan, Agatefoot, was standing there, whiskers twitching with amusement. Darkpaw muttered a hello as he entered the cave. Shadowpaw respectfully dipped her head in greeting to the deputy as she padded past, and he reciprocated the gesture in kind before padding off.

In the cavern, the other apprentices, Goldenpaw, Coldpaw, Graypaw and Whisperpaw, were practicing battle moves on each other. As Shadowpaw watched, Goldenpaw swiped at Whisperpaw with a sheathed paw, going to smack him on the side of his head. He dodged the attack and leaped towards her, openly confident that he would hit her. She dodged out of the way at the last second, using her hind legs to add momentum to his leap. He collapsed in a heap on top of Coldpaw, who immediatly pinned him to the ground. Whisperpaw let himself go limp, and Coldpaw let out a victorious yowl that turned into a surprised screech halfway through. Whisperpaw had pushed up hard on Coldpaw during his moment of gloating, causing the white apprentice to get launched backwards into a nearby stalagmite. He leaped up and dashed back over to Goldenpaw. She reared up on her hind paws and swiped at him, but he ducked under her paws. He slid under her exposed stomach and arched his back, knocking the wind out of her. She collapsed heavily to the ground, gasping for breath but grinning nonetheless.

At this point, they were approached by Pyritestar who growled angrily and made them drop and hold the attention stance until the sunset patrol came back. For some reason, Pyritestar heavily disliked apprentices, and Shadowpaw wasn't keen on being on the receiving end of one of her punishments. She crept silently into the apprentices den and lay down. _I can't wait to be a strong warrior._ She thought dreamily.

I'm_ going to replace Pyritestar one day!_


	7. Something is Wrong

**And to thank my many-**

***cricket noises.***

**Aww man I'm still alone ;-;  
Dammit.  
*Laughs evily***

* * *

It had been a day and a half since Shadekit had eaten the entire stock of catnip. He had still been a bit woozy the previous day, but Grayfang had assured them he would be up and out by the next day. She had been bugging her mother and Grayfang for an update every chance she got, and now the two were both annoyed with her, which surprised her, since Grayfang and Chippedclaw rarely agreed on anything. However, while briefly grooming her pelt next to Gullyclaw, she noticed Shadekit pad out of the medicine den with Grayfang following behind. Spiritkit jumped up, and as she raced over, she saw that his eyes were shining with wonder, with Grayfang's showing some pride and was that..._hope_ she saw in the old medicine cat's eyes?

When Shadekit saw her he ran to meet her in the middle of the cave. As they touched noses, Shadekit glanced around, checking to see if anyone was paying them any attention. No one was. He leaned forwards before whispering in her ear. "Spiritkit, I think I-" His voice cracked for a second, as if he was scared of what her reaction might be. "I want to be a medicine cat." He backed away quickly, hiding under his paws, tail curled in tightly, as if he thought she was going to claw him. She padded forwards towards him before nuzzling him gently. "That's really cool, Shadekit!" She pushed him up gently before continuing. "Why, though?"

Shadekit glanced at her, ears folded slightly down. "Well..." he glanced at where Grayfang was talking to Chippedclaw a small ways away. He turned back to her, a determined look on his face. "Well, I don't really like hurting other cats, for one thing. And..." he looked back at the den, the inside now barely visible through the shadows and the moss that draped the entrance. "I also liked how Grayfang helped Boulderblaze when she was in pain from her kits, and I wanna be able to do something like that too!" He was grinning infectiously at this point, causing Spiritkit to grin as well. "We're gunna be the best medicine cat and warrior team anyone could ask for!"

Shadekit and Spiritkit nuzzled each other some more before a loud yowl came from Grayfang and Chippedclaw's direction. "I don't care what you or him say. I want three strong warriors and you cannot stop me!" Chippedclaw was staring Grayfang down, tail lashing. Grayfang stared her back defiantly. "He can be whatever he wants to be." Her voice was a low growl when she next spoke. "You are a terrible mother for trying to control his life. He wants to be a medicine cat. Why is that SO HARD for you to accept? What is possibly more important then what your son wants to do with his life?" The last words were spat with moons worth of dislike put behind them.

Amberkit was sitting nearby, nonchalently licking at a patch of fur on her chest that was sticking up. Chippedclaw curled a paw around her and dragged the she kit in front of her as if in defence, before she responded. "Same reason Amberkit is a warrior." She sat up proudly and ruffled Amberkit's fur, eliciting an indignant squeak. "To become leaders...and have my grandkits." She said all of this with a fake, simpering smile. Grayfang's eyes flashed, and she whipped around, slapping Chippedclaw harshly in the face with her tail. "He's going to be what he wants, no matter what you think." Grayfang was stalking towards the medicine den again, fur bristling, when she noticed Spiritkit and Shadekit, who had obviously overheard the whole conversation. The two kits were shaking, at least partially understanding the seriousness of what they had heard. The two kits flinched when she looked at them, as if they expected her to come over and yell at them as well. She shook her head softly and entered her den, returning a few moments later with two leaves clamped in her jaws.

As she approached, the two scooted back until they hit one of the many stalagmites that lined the cavern walls. Once she reached them, she dropped one leaf in front of each of them with a sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice grew brisk as she continued. "Now. Shadekit, you wanted to be a medicine cat?" Shadekit nodded shakily. "Y-you'll let me, right?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Her voice was a rough grunt, her ears pinned down. She nudged the leaves towards the two siblings, though her attention was more on Shadekit. "Well then, you can have an early lesson." Grayfang glanced behind her for a moment to make sure she wasn't being watched. Chippedclaw was standing at the entrance, chatting airily to Slateclaw before heading out of the cave with him and Blackstar, most likely on a patrol. Grayfang turned back. "Do you know what this is, Shadekit?" Shadekit took a cautious step towards the leaf before sniffing at it. "I remember it from the medicine den," he spoke slowly, his eyes closed in concentration. "It smells...soft and calming...but I don't know what it is." He looked up at her sheepishly. "I only knew about the catnip."

"Well you'd do better not to just eat herbs when you feel like it." Grayfang let out a short, barking laugh before continuing. "This is chamommile. It's used to calm cats when their nerves are frayed. I brought these to you two because you look like all the fresh kill suddenly came back to life and started chasing you!" She barked another laugh before her voice grew stern. "Eat up and you'll feel better, I promise."

Spiritkit gingerly padded forwards and lapped up the leaf. It's taste was rather tangy, but she swallowed it before gagging. "It tastes _terrible!_" Shadekit, who was beside her, had eagerly licked up the leaf, and swallowed the leaf, cringing slightly at the taste. He paused for a second before talking to the medicine cat, who was still sitting nearbye, washing her ears with delicate swipes of her paws. "You should start calming down in a little while." She got to her paws to briskly press her nose to Shadekit's shoulder before heading back towards the medicine den. "Get ready for medicine training little one!"

Shadekit's eyes shone, and he was about to respond when two sets of pawsteps thundered across the cavern, and Flintkit smacked into Shadekit and Spiritkit, bowling the two kits over. "Tag, Shadekit!" Spiritkit leaped up, preparing to race away from her brother, but Shadekit was staring across the cavern to where Jaggedkit was being instructed by Dustwatcher, who was padding back and forth in front of the young tom, head held high, pawsteps quick and sure. "Alright young'n. Head high, tail straight, paws aligned. You need to keep silent unless spoken to. Understood?" Jaggedkit nodded silently before mouthing "HELP" when Dustwatcher's back was turned. He was snapped in what would be an uncomfortable position to any other Clan, and it showed on his face that he was in slight pain. Dustwatcher noticed this and snapped to attention, then groaning and stretching out his hind leg. "Aye. Me old bones aren't what they used to be. Young'n do me a favor and never get old." He turned to Jaggedkit again before Jaggedkit, keep a stone cold face at all times when confronting an enemy. They can't think you're weak." As Jaggedkit nodded again, face now hard and emotionless, Shadekit broke away and started chasing Flintkit and Spiritkit around the cavern. Whenever he could, Jaggedkit watched them play together, a dejected look on his face.

Shadekit tagged Spiritkit and she chased the two of them around the cave for a few minutes. She had captured Flintkit and tagged her, before Flintkit tagged her back and raced off. Their paws drummed on the floor, their laughter drowning out the disgruntled noises coming from the returning sunhigh patrol. Spiritkit had finally, _finally_ bowled over Shadekit ready to run away from him and let the game continue, but she crashed into a large brown paw instead.

"Uh..." She backpedaled quickly, almost tripping over her paws. She had tripped over _Dustwatcher!_ How could she have been so _sightless?_ "I'm so sorry, Dustwatcher, Sir. It won't happen again!" Dustwatcher was shaking out his paw with an unconcerned look on his face. He turned to Spiritkit, meeting her apologetic gaze before responding. "You think I'm a fragile twig there, young'n? Aye it's all right, but the other elders aren't as strong as me." He stood up proudly, his purple eyes glinting in the shade of the cave. "That's the reason I train you kits in the ways of CavernClan!" He looked back to Shadekit and Spiritkit. "Shadekit here needs to come with me and Jaggedkit for his training." Shadekit let out a groan. Spiritkit and Flintkit's training sessions were always before they were allowed to play for the day, so he found it greatly unfair that the two of them were able to play while him and Jaggedkit had to strain their muscles to remain in the same position for an extended period of time. Dustwatcher picked him up by the scruff and carried him over to Jaggedkit, who still hadn't moved a muscle. All the way there, Shadekit complained. "But I'm going to have to do it alone again. Jaggedkit's _done_ already!" As Dustwatcher set the struggling tom down he motion with his tail at Jaggedkit's strict form. "Since he and his sister turned five moons today, they get double training sessions. Since you and your sisters are only three moons old, you only get single sessions. Now," his voice had changed back into the commanding elder he usually was. "Get into proper form and keep silent unless spoken to." Shadekit groaned, but cut off halfway through at Dustwatcher's sharp glance.

Spiritkit turned away and went to tag Flintkit, but saw that she she-cat was sitting a little ways away from them, taking deep breaths, as if to calm herself. Spiritkit dashed over to her side and sat down next to Flintpaw, curling her tail around the older cat. "You okay, Flintkit?"

"Yup, I'm totally fine. Let's keep playing!" While Flintkit's voice tried to sell her off that everything was fine, her panicked gaze told Spiritkit otherwise. Spiritkit got to her paws and started headbutting Flintkit to do the same, before shoving her towards the kit's playing cave, where they would be able to talk in peace. "What're you- Spiritkit where?" Flintkit eventually gave in and let the smaller she-cat push her into the cave. Once inside, Spiritkit looked at Flintkit defieantly, walking in front of the exit and staing there. "Now we're not leaving 'till you tell me what's wrong." She hesitated before padding over to Flintkits side and brushing against her. "What's wrong?"

Flintkit sighed. "I-I'm _scared_, Spiritkit. I don't want to be scared, but I just _am_." She took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I'm scared of becoming an apprentice, I'm scared that when I do become one I'll screw up _something_ and everyone will hate me. I'm _five moons old_, Spiritkit, I should be able to do this, but I don't feel like I can." Flintpaw was now holding back tears, letting all her worries and fears spill out. "I'm worried that I won't make Ebonyglow or Blackstar proud, I'm afraid that I'll make you and Jaggedkit and Shadekit hate me. I'm worried that I'll dissapoint _everyone_ in the Clan." She let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "But why should I be afraid of anything, I _am_ Blackstar's daughter after all." Flintkit flopped down on the floor, paws over her head, crying. Spiritkit kept quiet and just brushed her muzzle against Flintkit's fluffy, dark grey fur. "We won't hate you no matter what you do Flintkit, and I know for one that you'll be the _one of the best_ apprentices the Clan has ever seen!"

It seemed to help her calm down somewhat, as she raised her head, tears still shining in her eyes. "I hope so."

She then let Spiritkit nudge her to her paws and lead her back to the nursery, where Boulderblaze and Ebonyglow were sleeping. Jaggedkit and Shadekit were in there too, fast asleep from their respective training sessions. The two toms had apparently been to tired to seperate after training, and had collapsed into one of the bigger nests in the nursery, side by side. Spiritkit led Flintpaw over to the nest where and helped her climb in. Unsurprisingly, the four kits slept more soundly together then they did apart, paws and tails curled and locked around one another, like an unconscious promise to always remain together and protect each other. Chippedclaw came in a few hours later, and huffed before going to try and pull Shadekit and Spiritkit out. Ebonyglow stopped her and told her to "Let them be, they look so happy together."

Amberkit and Chippedclaw slept in a nearby nest in the nursery, while Ebonyglow took her chance and slept in the warriors den.

* * *

"Everyone who is able to hunt their own prey gather beneath the Talltree!" Fernstar sat atop the branch, looking happily down at Leafkit and Grasskit. "The time has come for some of our young kits to start their training as apprentices. Leafkit, you are now known as Leafpaw, and your mentor will be Eagleflight." Eagleflight looked profoundly surprised at this, and padded forwards to touch noses with Leafpaw. "Eagleflight, you are brave and engergetic, and I can see Barktail trained you well. It would be good for you to pass these traits on to your apprentice." Eagleflight nodded solemly. "I will do my best, Fernstar."

Fernstar nodded and turned to Grasskit, but before she could speak. Grasskit stepped forwards. "Fernstar, I would like to push back my apprentice ceremony." Shocked gasps rang throughout the camp, and Fernstar gazed sharply at him. "Grasskit, why do you feel the need to push back your apprentice ceremony?" Grasskit looked around, his gaze locking onto Oakkit and Cloudkit, who were sitting in the crowd watching in surprise. "I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that Oakkit is going to need me around when he becomes an apprentice."

He looked up at Fernstar, waiting for her decision. After a few moments, Fernstar looked at him, her eyes glowing in the fading light of the sun. "It has been decided," she mewed, standing on the branch before leaping down to land lightly next to Grasskit. "I will allow you to push back your apprentice ceremony until Oakkit and Cloudkit become apprentices, on _one _condition." Grasskit blinked at her questioningly. "What Fernstar?" Fernstar nodded towards Forestheart, her eyes glinting, "You will sleep in the apprentices den," she blinked warmly at him, "Mostly so you can sleep someplace that fits, and also so your mother can go back to warriors duty." Grasskit nodded fiercly. "Thank you, Fernstar!"

"You're welcome, Grasskit." She touched noses with him before dismissing the still gawking Clan. As the Clan started padding back to their duties, Cloudkit collapsed into a fit of coughing next to Oakkit. Birdpaw happened to be nearby and ran over. "What's going on?" She asked, sounding worried. "It's too early for greencough-" She broke off, staring at Cloudkit in fear before grabbing him by the scruff and rushing him to the medicine den. Oakkit was hot on her tail. Stagspots was sorting herbs when they entered but stopped once he saw Cloudkit. Cloudkit was passed out in Birdpaw's jaws. "He was awake a minute ago! Why is he asleep? Stagspots what's going on?" Stagspots working eye flicked over Cloudkit'slimp body as Birdpaw set him down in an empty nest. "What did he do before he passed out?" His voice was sharp. "Uhm..." Oakkit squeaked, trying to remember. "Before the ceremony...we were fine, then we ate and Cloudkit tried to eat this really big orangey squirrel...then we went to the apprentice ceremony, then he started coughing and then he passed out and now he's here." Birdpaw gently shoved Oakkit towards the door as Stagspots called, "Tell your mother we're going to keep him here overnight." Oakkit nodded and ran to the nursery, his fur fluffed up. "Treeclaw? Mama? Stagspots said the Cloudkit has to stay in the medicine den overnight, ok?" Treeclaw leaped at him from her nest and pinned him down, her fur spiking. "What? Why? _What did you do?_" Her tone was sharp and accusatory. "I didn't do anything Treeclaw. I don't know what's wrong with him!" Treeclaw threw him roughly into his nest and exited the nursery before picking up speed to dash into the medicine den to check on her other kit.

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? But just know, you ain't seen nothing I have planned yet. (Though I currently only have a detailed plot plan until chapter 11 soooo yeah. "Planning.")**

****̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

**Qestion: Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Till next time  
****Be sure to Read and Review  
****(And critisize XD)  
****Aight bye!**


	8. Darkness Rises?

**Ta-da!  
*awkward chuckling***

* * *

"Come on, get up, Spiritkit. Amberkit and Chippedclaw are already outside. At the rate you're getting up Amberkit, Jaggedpaw and Flintpaw are going to be warriors before us!" Spiritkit woke with a start and lunged blindly out of the the nest. She felt her paws connect with fur and opened her eyes. She had leaped onto Shadekit and pinned him to the ground. They scuffled for a bit, then she hopped off him and ran towards the main clearing, tail held high with excitement. She skidded to a stop next to her sister and her mother, Shadekit a tail-length behind her. Chippedclaw was washing Amberkit with quick, sure strokes. Once she had finished, she glanced disdainfully at their pelts, clumps of dusty fur sticking up everywhere. "You two look _fine_."

Shadekit and Spiritkit glanced at each other uncertainly, noting their dirty pelts to Amberkit's sleek and clean fur. "Are you sure?" Spiritkit edged forwards, but at the last moment Shadekit dragged her back, where she avoided Chippedclaw's swipe by a whisker's length. "I _said_ you looked fine." She lashed her tail in annoyance and returned to grooming Amberkit, who stared at the two balefully. Gullyclaw returned from the fresh-kill pile, swiping his tongue around his lips hungrily. "Are my kits ready to become warriors?" Shadekit let out an indignant squeak, and Gullyclaw amended his choice of words. "Are my kits ready to become warriors and medicine cats?" He nosed through their fur, giving them each a quick wash with his tongue. "You two look ready," he led them over to the side of the rock where Chippedclaw and Amberkit were waiting impatiently. Blackstar noted their arrival with a flick of his tail before leaping onto the rock to call the Clan. Spiritkit shivered, nervousness suddenly overtaking her.

"Will all cats old enough to explore the caverns please gather beneath the Jaggedledge." Blackstar's call rang out through the cave, cats streaming out of dens towards them. Spiritkit glanced around, looking shyly at the gathering cats. Flintpaw and Jaggedpaw met her gaze and flashed reassuring grins at them. Grayfang padded out of the nursery temporarily for the ceremony. Boulderblaze had started kitting earlier that morning, and Grayfang had been at her side all day. "Will Amberpaw, Shadekit, and Spiritkit please approach the Jaggedledge?" Spiritkit's attention was drawn back to Blackstar as she stepped forwards with her siblings, ignoring the haughty tilt to Amberkit's head. "Today is a great day, for three of our kits take their first steps in their training. Amberkit, Spiritkit, Shadekit," Blackstar looked at the three gravely as he continued to speak. "You have all reached the age of six moons, and are going to be apprenticed. Spiritkit, you will now be known as Spiritpaw, and your mentor shall be..." He glanced around until meeting the eyes of a large, stormy grey tom. Slateclaw, if Spiritpaw remembered correctly. Slateclaw shrugged indifferently and stepped forwards. Spiritkit hesitantly padded to meet him in the middle of the clearing and touched noses with him. She noticed him recoil slightly at her touch and how quickly he withdrew from the center of attention and drew her over to sit by Flintpaw and Jaggedpaw. Flintpaw pressed a light paw to Spiritpaw's side to catch her attention for a moment. "We have something to show you and Shadekit after this." Spiritpaw nodded and looked back to the ceremony. "Amberkit, you shall now be known as Amberpaw and your mentor," He paused, and his gaze flicked over to Chippedclaw for a fraction of a second before flicking back again, fast enough that Spiritpaw wasn't sure she had seen it or not. "Amberpaw will be mentored by myself." Blackstar wasn't on to take an apprentice, even if it was his deputy and mate's kit. A few confused murmers ran through the cavern, but most just passed it off as the leader's decision. Blackstar leaped down from the rock and touched noses with Amberpaw before leading her to where the other apprentices were sitting. Amberpaw flashed a haughty grin towards Spiritpaw as Blackstar launched himself back onto the rock. He flicked the tip of his tail and Grayfang stepped into the clearing, her ears occasionally flicking towards the nursery to listen for any noise from Boulderblaze.

Blackstar's gaze rested upon Shadekit. "Shadekit, it has come to my attention that you would like to follow the path of the medicine cat. Is this true?" Shadekit opened his mouth to answer when Chippedclaw growled and leaped in front of him. "Blackstar, my son shall be following the path of the warrior." Blackstar sighed and repeated his question, ignoring Chippedclaw's frantic protests. Shadekit finally muscled his way around Chippedclaw to stand up tall and puff out his chest. "It is, Blackstar." Blackstar nodded gravely and beckoned Grayfang to come forewards. As the old she-cat headed for the Jaggedledge, Chippedclaw leaped in front of her as well, growling at the medicine cat and turning to Blackstar again. "Blackstar I beg of you, don't let my mighty warrior be made a disgusting pacifist." Grayfang puffed and sidestepped, but Chippedclaw moved to remain in front of her. "Chippedclaw, it is as your brother and your leader that I ask you to step aside for your medicine cat." Grayfang eventually gave up on being gentle and shoved her way around Chippedclaw to stand next to Shadekit. "Shadekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadepaw. Grayfang," He said gravely. "Do you accept Shadepaw under your training to be a medicine cat that our Clan and StarClan can be proud of?" Grayfang nodded, shoving a pleading Chippedclaw aside. "I do, Blackstar."

Blackstar nodded as the two touched noses and drew back. However, a loud yowl echoed through the caverns, causing some dust to fall from the ceiling. Grayfang nudged Shadepaw towards the medicine den. "Early first lesson." After a moment, they came running back out of the cave, herbs in their jaws and under their chins. Shadepaw ran past Spiritpaw, eyes shining with excitement. Spiritpaw glanced after him, debating if she should follow. She decided to, and raced after them. Grayfang was giving Shadepaw instructions. "I'm going to need some oak leaf and borage. I'm going to say you don't know what those are." She quickly scratched a shape on the dusty cavern floor. It was a spikey looking leaf, as well as a soft, elongated leaf. Shadepaw nodded and dashed towards the den, eyes flickering as he ran into the medicine store. Spiritpaw raced after him, smiling on the way in as she remembered what had happened three moons earlier, Shadepaw eating all the catnip. Shadepaw saw her and threw what he beleived to be the oak leaves at her. "C-can you carry these please Spiritpaw? I need the...the" He grabbed bunch of soft leaves in his own mouth before dashing out into the main clearing. Spiritpaw ran after him, their paws thudding on the stone floor. They reached the nursery where Greyfang was anxiously waiting and dropped the herbs at her paws. She grabbed them with a hasty, "Correct herbs, good job Shadepaw," And sped into the den. Shadepaw and Spiritpaw stood awkwardly at the entrance of the den until a tail lightly touched Spiritpaw's shoulder. It was Flintpaw, Jaggedpaw besides her. "Come on, we want to show you what we made." She led the two newer apprentices into the apprentice's den, where Shadepaw's jaw dropped. There was a large nest in the corner, big enough for five apprentices to sleep together comfortably. It was just like the nest they had shared in the nursery. "It's been empty without you two," Jaggedpaw spoke softly, his eyes hopeful. Flintpaw stepped up besides him, ears twitching. "Want to share a nest again?" Spiritpaw was fumbling on words, so Shadepaw stepped forwards. "Yes please!" At that moment Grayfang's face peered out from the nursery, face sullen. "Two she cats and two toms. Shadepaw please come here." Shadepaw nodded and ran towards her. They headed into the nursery together, and a moment later they reappeared. Shadekit's eyes were wide, with horror and shock. In his jaws was a small, motionless lump of wet fur. Grayfang turned to Blackstar. "Shadowkit here was a stillborn. We are going to start preparing the burial." She cast her gaze down before continuing. "The four kits are named Bronzekit, Brookkit, Moonkit..." she sighed. "And the last one is named Ghostkit. But...she's blind and Boulderblaze doesn't want her. Would anyone like to take her in?" There were quiet murmers around the cave, but no one stepped forwards. Eventually, Spiritkit couldn't take it anymore. "I'll take her," she burst out. Grayfang looked at her in shock. "Spiritpaw-"

Spiritpaw cut her off, with a glance at her brother, Flintpaw and Jaggedpaw, she saw a determined look in their eye's. "Me, Jaggedpaw, Shadepaw and Flintpaw will raise Ghostkit." Without further comment she padded into the nursery. Inside, Boulderblaze was suckling three of her kits, the fourth, a small silvery gray she-cat was off to the side, mewling weakly for milk. Spiritpaw looked at Boulderblaze. "You'll still have to suckle her but I'm taking care of her." Boulderblaze stared at her for a second then nodded stiffly, allowing the small kit near her. "I'll come back at sunset to take her to sleep with me, ok?" Boulderblaze didn't respond. Spiritpaw nodded slowly and exited the nursery. Outside, Slateclaw was waiting for her. "I will show you the territory tommorow. For now go take care of your..." He sneered. "Charge."

It was sunset. Spiritpaw nervously padded into the nursery. Boulderblaze nudged the kit away from her for Spiritpaw to pick up. "Here. Take her." Spiritpaw grasped the wiggling kit in her jaws and held her carefully by the scruff as she left the cave towards the apprentices den. Amberaw was already curled up in a nest in the corner, washing her still sleek fur. When she saw Spiritpaw come in with Ghostkit, she wrinkled her muzzle in disgust, but said nothing. Jaggedpaw and Shadepaw were already in the big nest in the back, mewing together quietly. Flintpaw came in a moment later, a large squirrel in in her mouth, and set it down next to the nest. Somehow, all four apprentices and the kit fit comfortably into the nest. Flintpaw's pride filled mew broke through Spiritpaw's thoughts. "I caught this one," She said proudly, nudging the squirrel with a paw. Shadepaw mewed in amazement at the catch and nudged it with his nose. "That's really cool Flintpaw." Flintpaw nosed him in turn, smiling happily. "Hey now. I wasn't the one who helped someone _have kits!_"

Shadepaw looked to the side, embarrased. "I didn't do _that _much. I just grabbed herbs for Grayfang..." He glanced up as he remembered something. "Speaking of which," he meowed, glancing at the wriggling kitten in the nest with them. She mewed quietly, sitting between Shadepaw and Spiritpaw. Shadepaw got up to get herbs from Grayfang and came back a moment later, holding a few herbs in his mouth. "She gave me some leaves for strength," He mewed, sifting through them carefully. "I also have basically what Gullyclaw said they would take on the expedition. Travelling herbs that keep you from being hungry." He mashed them into a pulp with his paws then gently nosed the herbs onto the kit's mouth. Ghostkit's mouth reflexively closed and swallowed the herb pulp, but even then, she managed to let out a defiant mew of disgust. The four of them burst out laughing. "See, Shadepaw," Jaggedpaw joked, chuckling. "No one likes to eat herbs but you."

The four and the kit lay down after a while and fell asleep, small grins on their faces.

* * *

Cloudkit broke into another coughing fit next to Oakkit. Oakkit winced with each hacking breath his brother took next to him, pushing the small sparrow closer to him. "You'll feel better if you eat, Cloudkit." Cloudkit turned to him, taking a small bite of the sparrow, and chewing on it slowly as he thought. "Oakkit...what do you think my warrior name is going to be?" For a moment, Oakkit was taken aback, but then he thought. "I think your warrior name should be Cloudbounce." Cloudkit grinned weakly, but broke into another hacking fit. Treeclaw came dashing in, eyes narrowing as she spotted Oakkit worridly watching Cloudkit cough. "Listen here, kit," She hissed angrily, shoving Oakkit away from Cloudkit. "Stop making your brother feel _worse_, why don't you? Go to your nest." She growled at his protests, and left the den, heading towards Fernstar's den. He'd been staying there every since Cloudkit got sick three moons ago. He was about to enter when Fernstar came padding out, fur freshly washed and shining. "You ready for your apprentice ceremony?"

Oakkit nodded. "Will Cloudkit and Grasskit be apprentices too?" Fernstar looked at him gravely, and he feared for the worst. "Grasskit will become an apprentice, but since Cloudkit is still sick, his apprenticeship will be pushed back." Oakkit looked at the ground sadly, and he felt Fernstar touch her tail to his chin and lift it to look at her. "You are doing enough already. He's better whenever you're around. You'll just have to be strong enough for the both of you." Her eyes glimmered with sadness before she turned away and leaped onto the Talltree, calling the Clan to order around her.

A few minutes later, Grasspaw and Oakpaw were assigned Crowscar and Doesnout, respectivley. As they entered the apprentice's den together, Leafpaw cornered Grasspaw with an annoyed look on her face, her tail twitching angrily. "Why did _you_ get Doesnout as your mentor?" She turned away with a huff, without waiting for a response, and dropped into her nest in the corner. She was much different then the Leafpaw they had come to know and love in the nursery, and what could've happened that so drastically changed her view of them. Oakpaw didn't give much thought to it and lay down, staring at the stars rising in the darkening sky.

* * *

Lightningpaw raced along the banks of the lavaflow, eyes darting around trying to find the small speck of light gray fur in the lava. Smokekit had wandered too close to the lava flow and had fallen in, pulled away by the racing currents of molten lava. Eventually, Lightningpaw spotted to wailing kit and dove into the lavastream without hesitation. As he enetered the stream, the familear burning sensation already fading as his body got used to the heat, he took up a fast paddle over to where the kit was. As he reached the Smokekit and dug his teeth into her scruff, he glanced around, and spotted Ashclaw and Sootheart on the bank. He swam towards them, paddling furiously, until he reached the bank, where he dropped Smokekit onto the ground and shook out his fur, panting heavily.

Smokeyflame intercepted them at the camp entrance and grabbed her kit, licking her fur and all the while scolding her and telling her how worried she'd been when she'd gone missing. Sootclaw tapped him on the shoulder with one paw. "Hey, all in a day's work, right?" Lightningpaw nodded and turned to go into the apprentices den with a lizard hanging from his jaws.

* * *

In the dark forest, a voice came from the shadows atop a large boulder. "Shadowdream, Whiskerwind, Flaretail, Hurricanefoot, Leopardpelt, good job." The voice murmered.

"I had not expected this plan to work at all, yet here we are, almost at the next step." The voice, apparently a she-cat, spoke again. "Mulch, step forwards." The tom stepped forwards, slightly shakey. "He completed his task, and thus will be rewarded with his true name!" The voice announced, a faint hint of pride detectable. "Mulch, from now on, you will be known as Thornfang." The five other cats in the room started chanting the name as Thornfang looked on proudly.

"**No one will stand up to the might of the Dark Forest."**


End file.
